gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Smaller Easter Eggs
This article contains information provided by the GTA Wiki. This page documents all of the minor easter eggs in the Grand Theft Auto series that do not need their own page. If they contain innuendos, they belong in Adult Humor. If they involve the Rockstar Logo, they belong in Rockstar Logo. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Near the Francis International Airport, there is a statue of a man standing, with an inscription below him reading "For those who fought for freedom 1936". The statue has an orange traffic cone on his head. *In the very south-western block of Bedford Point lies a parking lot (notably featured in the Kingdom Come mission) where an easter egg can be located, known as The Hidden Sign. To reach it, the player needs a car of small size such as Manana or Taxi. Going up the stairs leading to an overlooking platform to the north of the lot (near the entrance to an underground parking in the same area), the player must jump from the car to reach the top of a building to the west, jump down on the wall and from there drop down to an otherwise inaccessible alley behind it. At the end of the alley, on the wall, there is a posted notice that states "You weren't supposed to be able to get here you know." Near the poster is a ramp that allows the player to leave again. *If you leave the city limits of Liberty City by using the Dodo you can see on the radar '' various Rockstar Games' programmer's names edited to seem town names, e.g. Obbeburgh (Obbe Vermeij), Aaronsville (Aaron Garbut), Woodcounty (Alisdair Wood), Les County (Leslie Benzies), Garystown (Gary McAdam) and Adamton (Adam Fowler or Adam Cochrane). *There is a billboard near Francis Intl. Airport that says "See you in Miami!", which is a hint of where the next game would take place (which is Vice City). * You can also see "the" in the Dodo's wings. References to previous games *Top Down City is a fictional film in GTA III. Ads can be spotted all over the city. The film is a reference to Grand Theft Auto 1, and Grand Theft Auto 2 as these two are in the Top-Down Perspective. *Inside of the TW@ Internet Cafe there are computers on the first floor displaying screenshots of GTA 1 and GTA 2. References to other games *On the in-game radio, you can sometimes hear references to Carcer City, which is a city that would be later used in Rockstar's Manhunt. *In the mission Two-Faced Tanner the character that the player has to kill is named Tanner, protagonist of the Driver series. He was given a female walking animation due to the criticism that Tanner in Driver walked like a girl. *Once you complete the Taxi odd job, you will unlock the Borgnine Taxi. It appears to be based on a taxi from the game ''Carmegaddon. Real-world references *Badfellas is another film advertised in GTA III. It is a parody of the film Goodfellas which Frank Vincent, the voice of Salvatore Leone, starred in. Adult Humor *The yellow notebooks carried by male students of Liberty Campus feature scribbled drawings of urinating male genitalia. *There are two American Football teams in Liberty City; the Cocks and the Beavers. These are both allusions to penis and vagina. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *In the North Point Mall, advertisements can be seen saying: "SALE! 50% OFF EVERYTHING*" and in smaller text "*may not be true" *When you get to Phil's Depot snipe on the truck licence plate, it should say "I love my AK-47" *In the barracks, use a PCJ-600 and get into the barracks, keep driving till you get to the gates, then do a jump on the Patriot, you should start driving without getting inside *Use a VCPD Maverick or Air Rescue Helicopter and hover to Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound, you will find the gates open! *Armando, in the mission "Light My Pyre" has a different approach. Unlike Vincenzo, he points his gun at Vic, where you can take him down *When you get to the VCPD in Downtown, if you snipe where the Helipad is, you will see a sign saying "Rockstar Srudo" *In the missions Soldier, Kill Phil, In the Air Tonight and Kill Phil, the Forellis look like the Hitmen from No Son of Mine in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *In Viceport, a reference to The Hidden Sign can be found inside of a truck trailer. *On the window of the WK Chariot Hotel, there's a message reading: "Don't just jump; Hyperjump!" *El Banco Corrupto Grande (the one you break into in The Job) means "The Great Corrupt Bank." *Some road signs make clear you can't park at certain places: "Don't even THINK of parking here!" and "No parking: not 5 minutes, not 30 seconds, NOT AT ALL!" *There are messages reading "Don't pee in our pool!" at different pools. *Some of the sheets appearing randomly in the city say "Zombie Elvis Found". *There are three shipwrecks at the bottom of the ocean. One is a sunken Reefer, located under the bridge between Downtown and Prawn Island. The other two are sunken Chartered Libertine Lines container ships, one north of Vice Point and the other south of Viceport. In addition, there is what appears to be a submarine watching over the wreckage of the northern container ship wreckage. *One of the pedestrians is wearing a red jacket which texture is based of Michael Jackson's Thriller jacket. *In Downtown Vice City near the Vice City News building there is a window where the player can jump through and the player will find the "Easter Egg Room" which is basically an actual brown easter egg on top of a pedestal. *At night, shooting the moon with a sniper rifle will change its size (Normal Size-Bigger-Bigger-Smaller-Bigger-Normal Size). This easter egg reappears in GTA San Andreas. Secrets *Chronologically, this is the last game in GTA III era to have the swimming technique (Along with San Andreas) *A poster at King Knuts shows a poster for Little Lacy Surprise, where you could see Lance. *At the Mendez Compound, if you shoot a rocket at an antenna it will say $50 Good Citizen Bonus *In the film studio, in one of the recording rooms, is a remake of the lunar lander. This is reference to the conspiracy that the Lunar landing was filmed on Earth. *Inside the Apartment 3c when the player enters the bathroom the player may see a tremendous amount of blood and a chainsaw available for the character. This is a reference to the infamous chainsaw torture scene in the movie Scarface. *At the Downtown Ammu-Nation, there is a picture of American president Ronald Reagan shooting a picture of Soviet head of state Mikhail Gorbachev. The player must stand on the counter against the wall with a Rocket Launcher aiming towards the street. Then the player must rotate the view towards the wall so that the player sees through the wall. The picture is above the reticule. *Tommy Vercetti is likely based off Tony Montana from the film Scarface. Both end up in exile, both arrive to their respective city in Hawaiian shirts, both rise to power in their respective cities using great amounts of violence, both build an empire from a large estate and mansion, both have short tempers and are prone to violence, both work as contract killers, and both killed their collaborators and took their ex-bosses' empires.The interior of the Vercetti Estate is even modeled after Montana's mansion. *The appearance of Tommy Vercetti is likely based off Mr. Blonde from the film Reservoir Dogs, who is played by Michael Madsen, who voices Toni Cipriani. The two characters also share the fact that they both spent time in prison for their bosses in common. *Sonny Forelli's temper is similar to that of Santino "Sonny" Corleone from The Godfather trilogy. Corleone has the idea of becoming involved in the heroin trade, whilst Forelli has the idea of becoming involved in the drugs trade in Vice City. *Ken Rosenberg is likely based off David Kleinfeld from the film Carlito's Way. The two characters have a similar appearance and both are rendered increasingly paranoid and incoherent due to their cocaine addictions. The offices of both characters are also almost identical. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *It is not a rare occurance that several stars in the sky form the Logo of Rockstar. * During Catalina's Robbery Missions, when the player robs the Gasso gas station, the cutscene shows a close-up of the bulletproof glass. There is a small sticker on it that says "Max Pane Bulletproof Glass". This is a reference to another one of Rockstar's video game series, Max Payne. *The Garver and Kincaid bridges in San Fierro are exact replicas of the Forth road and rail bridges in Scotland. Rockstar North is based in Edinburgh, Scotland. *In the movie theater in Verona Beach, Los Santos, the movie listings sign shows a movie called "Reservoir Dregs". This is a reference to the film Reservoir Dogs. *At the movie theater in Hashbury, San Fierro, the movie listing sign says "Wizard of Ass", ''an obscene reference to the film The Wizard of Oz'.''' *On top off the Gant Bridge there is a sign that reads "There are no easter eggs up here. Go away." Near the bridge there is a sign board about bridge facts. *Shooting the Moon with a Sniper Rifle causes it to change size (Normal Size-Bigger-Bigger-Smaller-Bigger-Normal Size). This Easter egg previously appeared in vice city. *In the Los Santos cemetery there is graffiti that only appears during 8:00 pm to 6:00 am. The graffiti reads "Families 4 Life". *In one of the games graveyards, there is a grave reading, R.I.P Steven Mulholland. This also features in Funeraria Romero in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *On the radio, the player can occassionally here a new movie being advertised called "The Mainframe". There are billboards all over the city advertising the film and on some, there is a picture taken from San Andreas showing 5 pedestrians running for cover. One of these pedestrians is Barbara Schternvart, one of CJ's possible girlfriends in GTA SA. *Behind Toni's safehouse in Portland Island, there is a billboard sponsoring the new album of Madd Dogg from GTA San Andreas. It is believed that this was made using the rhymes that CJ returns to him during the main story of GTA SA. *After completing all 100 fares in the taxi side quest, Toni is rewarded with a special taxi called Bickle '76. This is a reference to Travis Bickle, the character played by Robert De Niro in the 1976 film "Taxi Driver". *There are several kids TV shows reference in the game. **"Mr. Benz" is a clothes store where Toni buys a tuxedo and lawyer outfit. Mr. Benn is a man in a TV show who goes to a clothes store, puts on some clothes, and leaves through a second door which takes him to a magical place. **Fireman Sam is another kids TV show and in GTA LCS multiplayer, there is a firefighter character called Sam. *When Toni is dressed as a lawyer, he pretends that his name is Lionel. It is possible that this is a reference to Lionel Hutz, the lawyer from The Simpsons. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *If you have a cell phone with the T9 system for texts, try tapping in the code that opens the safe in Domestobot mission, 8423. The word Vice will be what you see. *After finishing the mission "D.I.V.O.R.C.E." for Louise Cassidy, you will obtain the Trailer Trash clothes. These are a white vest and blue jeans which are very similar to CJ's attire in GTA San Andreas. *The Mendez brothers are called Diego and Armando. This is likely to a reference to the main player on the Argentina team who won the 1986 World Cup, Diego Armando Maradona. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * In Three Leaf Clover with Packie, if you position the camera properly Gerald McReary you can look inside his head - inside there is a box with a picture of a skull on it, named Brain box. *In the missions done for Gerald McReary while he is in prison, a chart can be seen behind Gerald during the cutscenes for the mission. There are several names written on it, all of which are puns, including "Isaac Hunt" (I's a cunt), "Seymour Fani" (see more fanny), "Richard Head" (dick head), and "Phil Mcreavis" (fill my crevice). * Within the Statue of Happiness is a giant beating heart, supposedly the "Heart of Liberty City." In GTA IV, access into the area is only achievable via an entrance marked by a "No Hidden Content This Way" sign at the upper level of the the statue's pedestal, which can only be reached by helicopter. Once inside the pedestal, the player must scale a ladder up to the midsection of the statue, where the heart is located. It can be shot at, but nothing happens. In Ballad of Gay Tony if you drink too much you will re-spawn at random locations, one of which may be the Heart of Liberty City. *You can access the roof of Playboy X's penthouse suite by jumping on a power box to the right of the patio door. However the player must jump from a certain point of the box to grab onto the roof, jumping too close to the edge oddly will not allow the player to make it onto the roof. It is possible for footprints to appear on top of the box, indicating exactly where Niko's feet must be to make the jump. It has also been observed that these footprints will turn to blood spatters after shooting someone, and will only reappear when you are standing on the box and are being shot at, thus drawing your own blood. *The lake in Middle Park resembles the shape of an alien. This can easily be noticed on the map or from the air in a helicopter. *In the Broker Safehouse there is a picture of Roman and an unnamed woman. Notice that he looks almost completely different. *At the Firefly Projects, there is a park with a swing set. If you drive backwards (or forwards with some vehicles such as a Voodoo) onto it, the swing set will catapult the vehicle high in the air. This is likely a bug in the game's physics simulation. See Swing Glitch article for more details. *While driving the Mr. Tasty, you can trigger songs to play by clicking the horn. One of these songs is the theme song of GTA IV. While this song is playing, call ZiT and they will text you back with "ZiT! Spotted GTA IV Theme". This is a cheat that gives the player health, armor and ammo, but also disables some achievements. *At all TW@ internet cafes, behind the cashier's desk, and also inside various vehicle dealerships, the screen of the Kakagawa Power Ultra 3000 Pro photocopier reads: ERROR Unleash ninja guru lol. This can only be seen through the scope of a Sniper Rifle. *If you take a helicopter ride from Brucie Kibbutz, or you go for a helitour, there's an unsettling warning message about the helicopter inside the cockpit that you can see if you look in first person mode that says "This helicopter might crash but we really don't care if it does, refer to flight manual for help." *In The Lost and the Damned, the dash of the Rhapsody has a sticker of Wayne and Garth from the movie Wayne's World, which famously features the song Bohemian Rhapsody. *While playing multiplayer, some of the TVs in safehouses and the TV in the MeTV building, show the game's pause menu without the map. *If the player scopes the night sky with a sniper rifle on a clear night, they will find some galaxies, stars and a flying thumb, in the thumbs up position. Secrets *Behind an old, rundown mansion in Westdyke, Alderney at the end of the dirt roads, there is the hidden, extremely rare Sultan RS parked in some bushes. This is practically the only way to find the car ingame. The only other way to obtain it is if the game has it stored in the temporary memory (perhaps because one appeared in one of Brucie's Races), and automatically spawns it parked or driving around the streets. *On the west side of Happiness Island, there is a random spawn that can be a car. This is unusual as there is no way a vehicle can be brought on to the island unless unloaded by a ship. *Normally hostile pedestrians flee. Go into any strip club and either shoot it up or spend some time with a stripper. Then go to areas where there are gang members that will become hostile if they are bumped. Punch them and they will run away. Drivers that normally would get out and try to hurt you if you punch or hit their car will also flee. This only has a temporary effect. References to previous games *On the staircases in most apartment blocks in the game, you may spot some graffiti referring to past protagonists set in GTA III canon (Claude, Tommy, Carl (CJ), Toni, and Vic), that suggests they have passed away, though it is likely metaphorical as GTA III canon is over so they won't be seen again. The only onscreen death of a protagonist so far is Victor Vance. The graffiti is intended to serve as "a little joke for fans of the series", as a different design approach to GTA IV meant the games' timeline could only inherit various fictional brand names and certain radio personalities; it is, however, no indication as to whether or not GTA III canon has been retired. *There are signs scattered throughout Liberty City that say "Hot Coffee Shop", clearly a reference to the Hot Coffee sexual content and controversy from GTA San Andreas *There is a Sprunk manufacturing plant in Alderney and a vending machine at Romans taxi depot. Sprunk was featured in GTA Vice City, GTA: San Andreas, and Manhunt. It has returned to GTA IV with a brand new look. Also notice that "Sprunk" is a mix of the words "Sprite" and "Spunk". The sign outside the factory is very similar to a sign for Pepsi-Cola that appears in the film "The Great Gatsby." *One of the TV shows is a program called The Venturas Poker Challenge. It features a casino in Las Venturas from GTA San Andreas. When shown, the commercial doesn't have GTA IV graphics and art, it features GTA San Andreas graphics, the most obvious being the building designs and taxi. *Similarly, footage of the Vinewood sign from GTA San Andreas is used for another TV ad; it is recognizably San Andreas animation due to the transmission tower visible right behind it, which was also in the earlier game. *In Star Junction there is a sign for Love Fist. Love Fist was featured in GTA Vice City, and was also on a sign in GTA San Andreas and GTA Liberty City Stories. *There is a laundromat in Broker called Mr. Wong's Laundromat; this is presumably a nod to that particular location. You also park infront of it in the TLAD mission Roman's Holiday. *When Playboy X is killed, it is possible to go to his apartment and open the wardrobe to get a change of clothes that look like the clothing of Claude, the protagonist of GTA III. *On the front of the Liberty Tree is Donald Love, who disappeared in GTA III. *The Securicars are owned by the Gruppe Sechs security firm (also seen in GTA III and Vice City), although in GTA IV the name is rendered as "Gruppe 6". "Sechs" is the German word for Six and "Gruppe" means group. Also Gruppe Sechs sounds a lot like "Group Sex", another sexual reference from Rockstar. *In the bars are postcards featuring Vice City. Vice City is also advertised in airfare billboards near the airport. *The "Pager" ringtone on Niko's cell phone is the pager sound from GTA III. *Niko can receive an email from Chiliad8888, which calls the recipient "Pilgrim", makes many spiritually- and philosophically-charged (and anti-government) comments, ends with "Feel the Truth, Live the Freedom", and links to whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com. On this website there is a discussion topic titled, "Jump to a new level of Spirituality" posted by "Trooth". This discussion thread includes more philosophical thoughts, mentions Peyote, and provides a map of the Unique Stunt Jumps in Liberty City. "Chiliad" was also the name of a location in San Andreas (the highest mountain, in the southwestern wilderness). These clues suggest that the author of the email and discussion topic is The Truth, a character from GTA San Andreas. *On Happiness Island, in front of the entrance to the statue, it is possible to find a street-artist's easel/display stand with several pictures. These pictures are all concept works of many previous GTA characters. The easel can also be seen in south-central Algonquin, very close to where Hossan's random encounter takes place and in front of the The Libertonian. *A while after the mission Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend, the news reports that a homeless man, Jerry Kapowitz, found the diamonds used in the exchange and planned to use the money to open a gun store in Vice City. *If you look closely at the chart behind Gerry on the prison, you can see the penis-shape drawing the students in GTA III had drawn. *A building near the RON Gas Station in Downtown Broker has graffiti of GTA III Era characters. *A billboard outside the Algonquin safehouse shows a man who is said to be CJ, drinking wine. *During a multiplayer race in GTA IV if the player equips a certain Female face (possibly 2) then hits a car in traffic or another player's car while pressing the talk button () the character will sometimes exclaim,"This isn't San Andreas you hippie, DRIVE!" *Vipluxuryringtones.com offers MP3 ringtones of songs from Lips 106 and Head Radio in GTA Liberty City Stories. *CDs from pre-GTA IV musicians are found in different places in GTA IV: Madd Dogg'' - Still Madd'' and OG Loc'' - Str8 from tha Street'', both rappers in GTA San Andreas. Rudy LaFontaine'' - Funk in Time'' and Sunshine Shine'' - Mine Until Monday'' can both be heard on Lips 106 on GTA Liberty City Stories, and Purser - Feel the Pain can be heard on Head Radio on LCS. *One of the in-game radio advertisements is for an online service called Babiesovernight.com. The tagline at the end and the background music are evocative of the commercial in GTA III for Petsovernight.com. References to other games *In the amusement park in Broker there are blue/purple Hippo Statues, just like the ones from Manhunt. *Numerous references are made to Carcer City, the setting of Manhunt. *The achievement/trophy for completing all the most wanted side missions is called Manhunt. *On the website Yourmexicandoctor.com, two drugs first seen in Manhunt 2 (Hingmyralgan and H4PP1) are shown to be for sale. *On the TV channel Weazel, there is an animated TV show called Republican Space Rangers, which spoofs the Halo series, as it features space marines wearing a green armor that resembles the MJOLNIR armor as seen in Halo. In one scene, the Rangers fly their spaceship through a ring that resembles a HALO ring. *Certain random female NPCs will, upon being pushed, exclaim "Well excuse ''me dorkwad!", a possible reference to the Legend of Zelda cartoon. *In the Lure Dealer room there is a crowbar from the Half-Life series. *A pedestrian bearing an uncanny resemblance to Jimmy Hopkins, the protagonist of Bully, can be seen roaming the streets of Liberty City. He is even wearing a Bullworth Academy vest. He is, however, much more aged but does have a similar buzz cut hair style. *On the wall in the arcade place in Chinatown, there are several sprites on the wall resembling those of old games. One of the sprites is a blond man, with a long mustache and plumber-like black clothes. The sprite resembles Super Mario from the Super Mario Brothers series. Real-world references *The game references to the economic recession faced by the United States on a few occasions. *Rockstar Games has a habit of putting its logo in its games; the bowling pins at the bowling alley have the Rockstar logo on them. *In Cluckin' Bell restaurants, near the back of the store, there's an action figure of a man in a martial arts position wearing a chicken hat; printed on the glass is "Cluck Norris," a reference to film/television star and martial artist Chuck Norris. *In the second apartment you unlock (Located in Bohan) there are books sitting on a table near the TV. Shoot one of the books and there is another underneath that says it was written by Nuck Chorris. This is also a reference to Chuck Norris. *The mission Weekend at Florian's is a reference to the comedy movie ''Weekend at Bernie's (Florian insists that his new name is Bernie). *The mission called I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots and Your Motorcycle is a reference to Terminator 2: Judgment Day, in which Arnold Schwarzenegger says this famous line. *Avenues running north-south (vertically) in Algonquin are named alphabetically after American cities. "A" is at the eastern side of Algonquin; "G" at the western. The names, in order, are Albany, Bismarck, Columbus, Denver, Exeter, Frankfort, Galveston. Denver and Exeter run concurrently ("Denver-Exeter Ave.") south of Middle Park into Star Junction. *Streets running east-to-west (horizontally) in Algonquin are named alphabetically after different types of minerals. "A" is at the southern end of Algonquin; "X" at the northern end. The names in order are Amethyst, Barium, Calcium, Diamond, Emerald, Feldspar, Garnet, Hematite, Iron, Jade, Kunzite, Lorimar, Manganese, Nickel, Obsidian, Pyrite, Quartz, Ruby, Silicon, Topaz, Uranium, Vauxite, Wardite, Xenotime. *Many street names in Bohan are named after prisons -- Leavenworth Ave, Alcatraz Ave, Sing Sing Ave, Guantanamo Ave, Attica Ave, San Quentin Ave, Folsom Way (best known from "Folsom Prison Blues" by Johnny Cash), Rykers Ave (named after the Rikers Island prison on the East River of New York City), and Joliet Street (Joliet, Illinois). *In South Alderney, the street names reflect (mostly antiquated) military terms -- Musketeer, Grenadier, Chariot, Phalanx etc. *In Broker, roads running North-South are named after Native American tribes -- Iroquois, Oneida, Mohawk, Onondaga etc. *In Broker there are the street names "Cassidy" and "Sundance", a reference to the outlaws, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. *The Beatles: Broker contains the streets "Ringo St" and "Starr St", both references to the Beatles member Ringo Starr. In Dukes there's a Harrison St., probably a reference to George Harrison, and the northwest section of Liberty City contains the Long John Ave, name that John Lennon used at the beginning of his career. Paul McCartney references are not found yet. Also on the side of buses, there is a small ribbon saying "here, there and everywhere" which is a reference to the Beatles song "Here, there and everywhere". *In Alderney, some streets are named after cult leaders: Hubbard St., Applewhite St., Koresh Square *Some streets are named after tools -- Jackhammer, Plumbbob, Tinderbox, Drill. *Some streets are named after insects -- Caterpillar, Worm, Butterfly. *Some streets are named after foods -- Onion, Asparagus, Chive. *Some streets are named after colonial Settlements -- Yorktown, Delaware. *Some streets are named after famous surnames -- Harrison, Hancock, Livingston. *Some streets are named after nuclear tests -- Plumbbob, Emery, Niblick, Ivy, Hardtack, and Trinity. *Some streets are named after inventors -- Edison, Schneider, Moog, Drebbel, Farnsworth, Cockerell. *The street in Northwood named Astoria's full name is Astoria Place. This could possibly be a take on Astor Place in the Lower East Side. *At the beginning of Clean Getaway, Vlad is nearly hit by a taxi and shouts "Hey! I'm walking here!" in reference to the movie Midnight Cowboy. *On the stairway leading to the sea at Meadow Hills there is a 'Banksy-esque' style graffiti piece. *There is a Liberty Tree article that talks about urban myths in Liberty City. This could be referring to the myths that were created around San Andreas. *An online article on Liberty Tree's website, an Air Sol flight has 212 passengers on board, 212 a reference to the area code in New York City. *In Willis, there is a shop called Al's Furniture. This is a reference to Italian-American gangster Al Capone, who was officially the owner of a furniture shop. *The fact that a secretive government body operates out of a paper factory may be a reference to the TV show Heroes. A secretive organization in that show also uses a paper factory as a cover and much of the action takes place in New York. *The viral video, 2 Girls 1 Cup, is indirectly referenced to numerous times on the radio. *In the mission Final Interview, if you shoot the guard standing at the top of the last flight of stairs when escaping from Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster, he will do a Wilhelm Scream as he falls down. *Also in the mission, Final Interview, the lawyer Tom Goldberg, which Niko has to kill on orders of Francis McReary, is supposedly based on a real-life disbarred lawyer, Jack Thompson, who is an activist against violent video games for minors and is a well noble arch-enemy of Rockstar. One of the lines Goldberg says when Niko pulls out a gun during the interview is a real-life reference to one of Thompson's famous lines against violent shooting games that are "murder simulators" is'' "Guns don't kill people, video games do!"'' *There are a lot of people complaining that they have to smoke outside. This is a reference to New York City, where you can't smoke inside either. *On many alley walls there is graffiti that says 'Cope' a famous graffiti artist in the real world. *When you wound a cop sometimes they will shout "I'm gonna be okay!", referring to Reservoir Dogs, when Mr. Orange is shot in the abdomen and is screaming in delirium. *If you go on a Heli Ride with Brucie , and if you go to the Rotterdam Tower, Brucie might say "If I was that big chimp, I would climb it too." This is a reference to King Kong. Other *One of the restaurants is called "Viendemorte", which sounds exactly like "viande morte". It means "dead meat" in French. It is run by a man called Headlamp who never constantly debates on why hes right and your wrong. ''Grand Theft Auto IV: Episodes from Liberty City'' *After the mission "In The Crosshairs" in TBoGT, you can find the Cook's decapitated head on the roof where Luis is attacked. Navigation Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA III Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:GTA Wiki Info Category:Easter Egg Locations Category:Signs